pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Snlms888/Sample of Mirrors (The Larger Book I am Writing)
This is a complete different blog, than other ones. This is the prologue of my book, Mirrors. It is still being written, but I thought I would ask for an opinion. I forewarn you now that it is a little violent and foul-mouthed, so, Let the warning be heeded. If you want the post taken down, tell me so. I will not mind. Regulations are regulations. So, without further ado, here is my prologue for Mirrors Prologue My name is James Blakemin and I wield the ability to interact with each one of the dimensions. The Cryoperpetual dimension and the Antāotic dimension are the major ones. I am here to share my story of being a virtual image and pursuing my urge to convert to reality. The Cryoperpetual dimension is formed by all the jubilance and candor humans release, whereas the Antāotic dimension is molded by all of their misery, despair, and hate. Especially hate. The Antāotic is much more immense than the Cryoperpetual. That obviously proves that you pathetic humans despise everybody you meet. My powers meet the standards with Retnis Celessia's, a woman who is very immature. For that matter, I am very certain that I could outdo her. She is capable of deceiving the eye. At first, she will make you see the world, then she will show you a distorted image. That ability has its perks. Especially when it comes to being shot at by the darn police or the Time and Dimension Keepers. TADK for acronym form. Thank the lord from above for acronyms. Without them I would suffocate on my words. So, I am coming off topic and I should probably continue explaining...us. I guess I will continue by saying that WE AREN'T DARN REAL! Thanks a lot God! All we are are underrated virtual images. The funny thing is that we actually are a major part of your life. Each of us represent someone. Bottom line: once I disintegrate my trivial, worthless human will go to heaven or hell. Which ever one he or she prefers. It can go the other way too except we don't go to heaven or hell, but just because we are imaginary does not mean we cannot murder others. If we greatly despised someone we could slaughter them. That would be awful for the real person because they would just croak right at that moment. Now that I think about it, this would be a very valid reason to arrest us for being serial killers. Sadly, you cannot arrest a Vapor (us) because that is like arresting your dreams. If you are bored with this explanation of us then go find a pistol for this next explanation, because I am going to explain the dimensions. If you did not catch the darn joke, it was simply saying that this blabbering will drive you out of your mind. Anyway, the dimensions are not simple...but nor are they too complicated. Do not get me wrong here, but these two (long-named) dimensions are very, um, understandable. At least, they are if you pay attention. The dimensions are like parallel Earths inside a parallel Earth. Which is pretty much a paradox. If any human made it inside our world they would be putting both worlds in grave danger. I am certain that that would cause them to obliterate the boundary between reality and virtuality. Which would ultimately end in the human world and its counterpart (us) to implode. Sort of like the Big Bang except there will be no new universe as the outcome. This would be because of it being just Earth...and its counterpart (us) imploding instead of the whole universe. If it was the universe and its counterparts (parallel universes) then we and whatever the hell is out there would all be screwed. Instead, we are talking about just Earth...and us. There is a third and a fourth dimension, but those do not matter at this moment of time. So, before my conundrum of words boggle your mind, let me explain something else. This something else would be our abilities. When people think about all the crap you read before this, they don't realize we each contain an element. I contain fire, which I can then use as my elemental combat skill. Like flamethrowers, except better. Another thing about us is that we do not know our mortal family. Our mortal family are usually our parents. If we are fortunate to have them then our brother or sister will be alone. I usually want to imagine my parents, but instead their minds are numbed from the event of us becoming an image. Also, I do not remember enough about them to visualize them. To mortal eyes, our departure appears like death. We are mortal until we are 6, since that is when you would attend school. I am Eighteen now, so, I know a lot more than the average 8-year-old Vapor. Anyway, the only way to thaw the minds of our parents out of its dull numbness to us is to annihilate the border between reality and virtuality and maintain the worlds structure. I, James Blakemin, was persevered to accomplish that. I assured myself that my family was real and that all I had to do was thaw their minds. I have to say, I never thought I would be doing it with all three of my friends. My three friends are Retnis Celessia, Ambrosia Sentilen, and Eric Emōten. Ambrosia can manipulate the sense of smell and she can also create noxious gases. Eric can manipulate your amygdala, which means that he would swing your mood. Eric is extremely moody, but is also the most mature of my three friends. He is twenty-two. Ambrosia can be teenager-like, but she is also as selfless as any person would not be. She is twenty Finally, there is Retnis. She is the most teenage-like person, but she is too cute and kindhearted to not at least keep a platonic relationship. She and I have been friends since fifth grade. She is now Nineteen. I have had some other friends before, but they were either too self-exorbitant to give a darn about me or they would care too much about their relationships and break-ups and they would usually bring their girl/boyfriend to a friendly hangout. They would either spend too much time talking about only their date-life or kiss each other to death. So, yeah, complicated friendship life. Anyway, there is no time to explain anything more, so let us begin. Category:Blog posts